


Where Lines Meet

by everlarkedandalways



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarkedandalways/pseuds/everlarkedandalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss & Peeta meet in a serendipitous way. Inspired by a real-life story from a real-life fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Lines Meet

Finding any open seat on the train is my only mission for today. It was my long day at school and there seemed to be no time for my usual breaks between classes. It’s just been abnormally exhausting. Just to sit and drink my hot coffee is all I want to do for the next thirty-five minutes.

There’s one last seat left toward the back and luckily I don’t have to fight anyone for it. All I can see is the top of this guy’s head as he looks down at his tablet. He doesn’t look particularly creepy. As I sit, he looks up at me and gives a friendly smile, dropping his eyes back to whatever he’s reading.

Definitely not creepy looking. This guy could actually be described as gorgeous and it wouldn’t be an exaggeration. He has short, blond hair with clear, blue eyes and a lickable face. I haven’t decided exactly what makes one’s face lickable yet, but his definitely is.

I stop staring and settle down with my phone in one hand and my coffee in the other. A few minutes pass as I check over my messages, notes and emails. I should read over the last chapter I wrote before starting this next one, but I at least need to put down my thoughts on my fic.

Then I see it out of the corner of my eye. The very familiar green, blue and black from the perfect banner Madge made me for my long WIP I’ve been poring over the last couple years.   
I can’t believe it. Gorgeous Guy is reading my fanfic.

My heart is racing. I know I’m breathing harder. I’m willing myself to calm down, but I don’t think it’s working. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming with excitement.  
He shifts in his seat and I fake scroll through my phone trying to peek at what part he’s reading. It’s chapter twelve! My face immediately starts to burn up. It’s the part where Fitz goes down on Molly in the forest. I have to say something before he gets to that part or I won’t have the courage to say anything.

“Are you reading Folly fanfic?” He looks up puzzled, wondering if I was talking to him. I nod toward his tablet. “Are you reading fanfic?”

He smirks and kinda gestures with his tablet. “Umm… yeah. Do you read fanfic? I’ve just gotten into it this last year and I’m blown away by how amazing these authors are.”

I can’t hide the huge smile that takes over my face. “You’re reading my fic. I’m Karrow. I hope you like my story. And yes, I do read fanfic. Tons of it.”

His eyes go wide, “You’re Karrow?” I nod and wait for his reaction. “I love your stuff. This is actually my third time reading your story. It’s the perfect mix of canon and headcanons.” He grins. “You’re good.”

“Really?” I’m not trying to milk it, but to hear it from another person–a hot, sexy one–shocks me. Embarrassment takes over at how eager and dorky I actually am. “I…uh….”

His warm hand touches my knee with a quick, reassuring motion. “Really.” He holds out the same hand to me, “I’m Peeta, your biggest fan.”  
My small hand slides into his. “Katniss, your favorite author.” Peeta laughs loudly and squeezes my hand before letting go.

The voice on the intercom announces: “Next stop, University Square. Next stop, University Square.”

Peeta puts his tablet into his orange backpack and slings his bag over his shoulder. “This is my stop.”

I stand to let him pass, feeling sad that our time together was so short. Our bodies brush against the other’s when the car sways. My hand grabs onto his forearm to steady myself as the train comes to a stop. Before Peeta moves completely past me, he leans in close, “My favorite part of the story is coming up next.”

Before I can even process what he’s said or what he’s referring to, he’s walking toward the doors with a lopsided smirk. Then he’s gone. I remember where he is in my story and giggle to myself, probably looking like a complete fool, standing there frozen in place.

I race to the window to search for his blond hair and orange backpack in the sea of people on the platform, but he’s nowhere to be found. I slump down into my seat hoping no one wants to sit next to me as the new passengers start to trickle in.

Feeling weirdly alone, I spend the last twenty minutes of my ride inspired to write a thousand words of the next chapter. Knowing that Peeta’s going to read my update definitely helps to spur me on.

Two short days at school fly by with no sightings of my greatest fan and absolutely no word from him. My story updated last night after I begged my beta for a quick turnaround. She was very helpful to hash out some details when I explained the situation to her. I thought an update would maybe elicit a response from him, but I don’t even know his screen name or anything.

Fridays are long days at school for me and I’m hoping that I’ll bump into him today since it’s the same time and the same route. I scan the crowd as the passengers for University Square disembark, but sadly, I don’t see him.  
Peeta’s still on my mind when the phone pings with a notification. I’ve got a direct message from theartoffolly, one of my favorite fandom artists. We regularly talk over posts or messages since we’ve worked together on a couple different projects this last year. He’s even made some art for a couple of my fics.

theartoffolly: You’re so amazing.

Karrow: Thank you. You’re amazing too, friend!

theartoffolly: Can I sit with you?

“What?” I say aloud when Peeta squeezes in next to me. “Peeta? You’re theartoffolly?! Why didn’t you tell me the other day?”

He looks really good in his navy t-shirt and well-fitting jeans. He also smells amazing, like he just drank a caramel macchiato or something. I’m definitely excited to see him. I haven’t stopped thinking about him, but I’m so confused as to why he didn’t say anything.

Peeta scratches the back of his neck stretching his arm behind him. He lets out a nervous laugh. “Aaahhh. I was going to tell you. Actually, I was working on this and I was going to surprise you with it.” He reaches into his orange backpack and pulls out a black folder of sorts. Inside is a beautiful drawing of Fitz and Molly on their wedding day. In the books there’s no mention of it, but it’s alluded to. The fandom obsesses over how that looks and feels. Peeta portrays it perfectly, exactly how I imagine it in my head and how I’ve written it in my last chapter.

“I actually started this weeks ago,” he says. “When we met, I knew I needed to see you again and I was going to use this as the reason to confess and to see if you’d meet up with me. But then you updated and it was like you read my mind.”

His eyes stare, waiting for an answer from me. Hoping. Asking. Needing to know what I think.

“Peeta… this is… beautiful. I can’t believe you did this.” I’m shocked and overwhelmed. Tears come to my eyes because it feels perfect. “Thank you.”  
“It’s yours.” He places it back into a cardboard folder and hands it to me.

“Thank you again. Wait. Didn’t you miss your stop?” I realize we’re almost to my stop. I place the picture carefully into my backpack along with my phone and cardigan since it’s gorgeously sunny outside.

“I’m going on a date with someone,” Peeta says quietly.

“Oh?” I feel weirdly disappointed, but he doesn’t really know me or owe me or belong to me in any way. “Does she live in this area?” I do my best to show happiness for him, but it’s hard for me to fake emotions. I’m just horrible at that.

Peeta practically laughs. “I think so.”

The train slows and comes to a stop and I honestly don’t know whether I should hug him, high five him or shake his hand. It all seems wrong. Other people are already disembarking and I know I have to do something or this will just turn into very awkward.

Peeta stands to let me through and I squeeze between him and the seat in front of us. I can’t look at his face. I muster a quiet, “Thank you. I’ll message you,” or something to that effect and make my way out the doors.  
I breathe a heavy sigh as my feet touch the platform, regretting not talking to Peeta more or at least not acting like a jealous baby. I do my normal routine of finding my sunglasses and keys in the front pocket of my backpack. Everyone’s moving in different directions and I’m the last one on the platform when I start the trek to my car.

“So where are we going?”

Peeta’s standing in front of me holding a small bouquet of orange roses, their meaning of desire and the importance of the flowers in the books are not lost on me. He looks nervous and for some reason that just makes him more sexy. Holding the roses out he asks, “Will you go on a date with me?”

I close the distance between us, taking the flowers from his hands and wrapping my arms around his neck. I’ve thought about touching this man non-stop for the last few days and to finally have him in my arms feels so right.  
Peeta’s arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up toward him. We’re face to face with our noses barely touching. His heartbeat hammering against mine. We stare at one another for a moment. He’s waiting for my answer, so I close my eyes to find every bit of courage I need and press my lips against his. He doesn’t hesitate to kiss me back.

He pulls back to look me, “I guess that means yes.”

I kiss him again. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love reading your comments and hearing your thoughts.


End file.
